ceasefire
by Ivory Muse
Summary: Jetko Week drabbles. DAY TWO- STUBBORN; it's the fact that you trusted him that burns at you the most, turns your hatred downright corrosive- you thought you'd found a fellow outcast in Li, found the same sense of desperation in his amber stare.
1. instinct

_a/n: this was once a fluffy first-time story, but it ran away from me. obvious nsfw warning and underage sex._

* * *

"Stop _laughing_," Jet snarls as he reaches towards Zuko's belt, shakily untying the rough sash. "It's not like you've been with a man, either."

He can't help smirking. Jet's boasted about his myriad of female conquests- including Katara_, _much to his disbelief, and that mental image is not a pleasant one- yet it's becoming painfully obvious he has no idea what to do. Zuko isn't any better, but watching arrogant, skilled Jet freeze at the sight of a cock is a memory he'd love to preserve.

Zuko kisses Jet to try and loosen him up, and all he can think is that he is so different from Mai. Then again, Mai had been twelve the last time he saw her shuddering under his fingertips, and he needs to stop thinking because he's fucking _Jet_, for Agni's sake. He doesn't want to wreck the last relic of his childhood by associating her with _this. _

He's lost weight since his wanted posters came out, once toned muscles shriveling into themselves from lack of food and exercise- Jet traces his sharp collarbone, his hollow ribcage, an anatomy of hunger. Zuko disengages from the kiss and moves to reciprocate the light touch with his mouth, swirling a flat nipple until it hardens beneath his tongue. Jet moans but abruptly pulls away, shaking his head. "I said I'd get you off first," he protests.

"Then do it," Zuko says, gesturing downwards and leaning back on his elbows. "Look- no teeth."

Jet sneers, but he's still hesitant and slow as he ghosts his palm over Zuko's shaft, and he has no idea how maddening he's being, does he? "Go faster," Zuko urges, arching into the faint touch.

"Like this?" Jet asks, pumping more quickly now. Zuko nods and peers at him through his lashes, tries to drown himself in the heat pooling around his groin- it's so easy to_ forget_ like this, animal hind-brain luxuriating in every ragged breath, every contracting muscle. He comes without warning, lips tightly clenched to keep from bending inadvertently as he rides out the blinding pleasure, and for a moment the world fades into pinpricks of color behind his eyelids. When it's finished and there's just a dull stirring left in the pit of his stomach, he opens his eyes again.

Jet's pupils are dilated, his other hand grasping at his own arousal. "Li," he starts, and Zuko suddenly feels filthy_. _He just had sex with someone who doesn't even know his real _name. _He just had sex with someone who might kill him if he learns it.

Zuko gets on his knees- a prince about to suck a peasant's cock- and shoves the waistband of Jet's thin pants down before he has to say anything else.


	2. stubborn

_A/N: Late, but I can never seem to do these things on time._

* * *

The tenement you're all living in has terrible windows, but even in the dim sunlight you can see that Smellerbee's angry. "You're obsessed," Smellerbee says, leaning down to tie her boots."What are you going to do now, sneak into the old man's apartment and steal his spark rocks?"

"Great idea," you automatically reply. "He'll get overconfident and assume that nobody's watching-"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She stands up and puts her hands on her boyish hips- you fail to be intimidated, seeing as she's a good head shorter than you. "If the Dai Li figure out that you're stalking those two through the entire city just because you _think _one of them is Fire Nation, you're fucked, Jet."

"What _happened _to you?" You've raised your voice a little_. "_We're letting firebenders roam free- firebenders! In a place filled with refugees! Can't you see the problem here?"

"We came to Ba Sing Se for a fresh start, and you want to ruin this place until it's like Gaipan." She shoots a glance towards the tall figure sitting behind her. "You're with me, Longshot, right?" Longshot doesn't say anything- Longshot never really says anything, just looks at you with big dark eyes and expects you to absorb what he means. This time is no exception, but Smellerbee seems to take his silence as a gesture of support. "See?"

You sigh, run your fingers through your messy hair- you don't want to fight her. Everyone else kind of... left, after the disaster at Gaipan. Being roundly defeated and denounced by the avatar might have had _something_ to do with it. She stayed, though, and Longshot stayed, and the three of you have been together since you were sooty-clothed orphans.

But she doesn't get it. It's not even the old man you want captured the most. It's Li.

The fact that you trusted him that burns at you the most, turns your hatred downright corrosive- you thought you'd found a fellow outcast in Li, found the same sense of desperation in his amber stare. You _trusted_ one of those vicious fire monsters, and now he and his uncle are probably looking for the best streets to torch. All because you were blinded by loneliness and too slow to eliminate the scourge that was right under your nose.

His face taunts you even in sleep, a scarred, scowling personification of your greatest failure. _You trusted him, you __liked__ him,_ lean and angry and hopeless as he was. Unless he's safely locked away in prison- or better yet, dead- you can't allow yourself the luxury of peace.

"This is the last time, okay?" you promise her, and you're surprised to find that you mean it. "Li and his uncle and I'm done. I'll get a job, I'll keep quiet-"

"You'd better," Smellerbee says, "or you're on your own." It's an empty threat- if she was going to make a break for it, she would have done it years ago- but it stings all the same. She leaves through the rickety door without another word.

_A few more days, a few more days, _and you can start your new life. Li, chained before you, vulnerable as the child you were when the Fire Nation attacked. Completely at your mercy. The thought alone is enough to make you smile.


End file.
